Maid of Evil
by cristal12997
Summary: "Si te quedas, morirás" "Si huyes, él morirá" odiaba ese tipo de opciones y que no hubiera al menos una tercera sugerencia. El horror y el miedo que le sembró a cada persona que vivía en su reino por fin le vendría encima. Sin embargo, esta feliz de que una sola persona no desea su muerte. Su reinado del terror acabara cuando la hoja de la guillotina caiga marcando el final.


**Por lo general espero un día o dos para hacer y publicar otro fic pero digamos que tengo algo de prisa. Y quiero aprovechar mi tiempo libre para poder avanzar con los nuevos fics. Y como se habrán dado cuenta este fic esta basado en las canciones inversas de "Daughter and Servant of Evil/ Hija y Sirviente del Mal" suyos nombres son "Son and Maid of Evil/ Hijo y Sirvienta del Mal" (suspiro) u_u no importa cual versión vea terminan igual (llora a cascadas) supongo que es mucho pedir un final feliz (mohín).**

 **Es todo por ahora, no los entretendré más tiempo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **El Príncipe**

– ¡Allen no es justo! ¡Hiciste trampa!

– Es tu culpa [*] por ser tan lenta

– ¡Tú fuiste el que hizo trampa!

Dos niños de cabellos dorados y ojos azules con unos seis años estaban jugando en una playa desierta en la que se podía apreciar el sol que empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, pero los niños no le tomaron importancia. Cuando miraron al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse ellos se detuvieron de jugar y los dos miraron el ocaso. Inconscientemente ellos se tomaron de las manos.

– Oye Allen… si fueras a renacer ¿Que querrías ser?

– Mhhh… un caballo

– ¿Un caballo?

– Es que quiero ser un caballo para ser libre y jugar contigo en donde nosotros queramos ¿Y tú? – la miro sonriendo.

– ¿Yo?

– ¿Qué te gustaría en tu próxima vida?

– Me gustaría… joven amo despierte

– ¿Qué? – la miro extrañado y todo a su alrededor empezó a desvanecerse.

– Joven amo su desayuno está listo

.

– Joven amo su desayuno se enfría

Allen abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación, sobre una gran cama, había alfombras estanterías una chimenea y muchos lujos que podría avergonzar a cualquier otro noble. A su izquierda miro a una sirvienta que tenía un rostro muy similar al suyo con una bandeja de plata en las manos y tenía varios platos de comida humeante y por el delicioso olor que despedía sabía que sería un buen desayuno.

Al dejar de estar embobado por el olor de su desayuno miro con enojo a su sirvienta. Él se sentó en la orilla de su cama y empezó a estirarle todo lo que se podía las mejillas de esta sin dejar de mirarla con enfado.

– ¡Itai!

– Te he dicho muchas veces que debes tocar la puerta antes – la regaño mientras aun estiraba sus mofletes.

– ¡Itai itai itai! – Se quejó la criada – Lo siento joven amo, pero toque muchas veces pero no respondías

– No importa, debiste llamar más fuerte – dejo su cara en paz.

– Si seguía haciéndolo se iba a enfriar su almuerzo – hizo una pequeña mueca por el dolor por sus rojos cachetes.

Suspiro con desdén al saber que su criada tenía razón. Lo que más odia aparte de que lo despierten temprano es en comer cosas frías. Miro la sirvienta que estaba parada junto a él y con la bandeja de su desayuno.

Su doncella era casi idéntica a él. Excepto por unos rasgos un poco más femeninos que los suyos.

Era como mirarse a un espejo. Solo que ella tenía un vestido negro y el un traje de una tela mucho más costosa que la que ella usa, y ni trabajando duro en cinco vidas podría costearse aunque sea uno.

Ha transcurrido más de un año desde que su amada madre Anne murió por culpa de la maldita enfermedad Goula que azoto a casi todo el país matando a mucha gente. Y por desgracia sus padres no se salvaron de ella.

Su madre Anne era muy querida por todos. Y él no fue la excepción. Ella fue su ejemplo a seguir, y no importaba que algo le saliera mal ella siempre estaba ahí para darle ánimos y hacerlo sentir bien consigo mismo. Su muerte fue una gran pérdida para él.

Su padre Arth era otra historia.

Él era muy ambicioso. Cada vez que ganaba una batalla o guerra siempre estaba rodeado de un aura muy arrogante junto con los súbditos que le creían un héroe. Y a causa de su orgullo lo hizo muy imprudente hasta el final de sus días. Nunca le miro a la cara o le presto la más pequeña migaja de atención. Personalmente se alegró mucho que el haya muerto primero cuando tenía ocho años.

Al menos su madre vivió hasta sus trece años.

Aunque desde ese día empezó a odiar el número trece.

– Joven amo su comida empieza a enfriarse

Parpadeo al escuchar a su moza llamarle. Observo como ella puso su almuerzo en su regazo y miro los platillos. Había jugo de naranja, huevos, pan con mermelada de fresa y un pequeño plato con rodajas de plátano.

Su desayuno favorito. Y entonces miro a su sirvienta.

– Puedes retirarte Rin, después te llamare

– Si, joven amo

Allen miro como Rin salía de su habitación dejándolo solo con su almuerzo.

.

Rin camino por los pasillos del palacio y viendo a uno que otro sirviente limpiando con extremo cuidado uno de los muy costosos jarrones y las pinturas de la familia de Lucifenia. No le gustaba mucho ver a los sirvientes del castillo con temor de romper algo que les podría costarles literalmente sus cabezas.

Suspiro mientras seguía caminando y trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no sea los rostros angustiados de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Cuando paso cerca de una gran ventana que parecía alcanzar el techo miro el jardín celestial.

El camino de piedra que conducía al enorme jardín que estaba dentro del palacio casi completamente lleno de flores de muchos colores, árboles y varias fuentes con una estatua en la punta de estas. Pudo ver al establo que estaba muy cerca del jardín. Es una fortuna de que las ventanas de las habitaciones de la servidumbre daban al hermoso jardín.

Miro a los jardineros que cortaban la maleza y regaban las plantas.

– _No les pagan lo suficiente_

Pensó mientras los miraba realizar su trabajo.

– ¡Rin!

La rubia miro a la persona que la llamo y vio a un hombre con cabellos amarillos ojos verdes y llevaba puesto una armadura roja.

– Otou-san

Leonhart Avadonia.

Comandante de la guardia real.

Uno de los tres héroes del reino de Lucifenia.

Su padre.

Y uno de los pocos habitantes del castillo que realmente se preocupan por la gente de este país.

Desde que Allen Lucifen d'Autriche asumió el trono todo pareció irse cuesta abajo para los ciudadanos del país de amarillo. El aumento de impuestos, la falta de trabajo, los robos que últimamente han aumentado en el pueblo y sin olvidar las sequias que cayeron en todo Lucifenia causando también la hambruna.

Ella aún no se acostumbra a ver en primera fila a la gente sufrir por la falta de comida o recibiendo horribles castigos y también siendo decapitada en la guillotina por oponerse al príncipe o provocar su ira, aunque fuera con o sin intención.

Aunque no le gustaba ver a la gente que trabaja con ella en el castillo, ella estaba profundamente agradecida con su padre en permitir que trabajara junto al príncipe. Aunque algunos trabajos que le ordena su consorte son algo incomodos. Como en vestirlo o bañarlo.

Su padre no debe enterarse de eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

¡Jamás!

– Rin ¿Cómo has estado?

Sonrió gentilmente al escuchar preocupación en su voz.

– Estoy bien Otou-san, acabo de darle al joven amo su almuerzo

– Menos mal

– Otou-san ¿Cómo está mi nee-sama?

– ¿Germaine? Está bien, solo un poco enojada por quitarle su "verdadero amor" por la hambruna que cayó en el país – Leonhart negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Te refieres al vino? – ladeo la cabeza a la izquierda.

– Si

– ¿Tú también?

– Si – hizo una mueca decepcionada.

– Ya era hora Otou-san – regaño a su padre – nee-sama me dijo que siempre lloras cuando estas borracho

Rin se rio al ver que su padre se sonrojo de la vergüenza y empezó a sudar descontroladamente y a ponerse nervioso.

– ¡OYE! ¡ESE ERA MI SECRETO! – le grito humillado a su hija menor mientras que esta solo se reía de él.

– ¿Puedo preguntar de porque se ríen tanto?

Tanto Rin como Leonhart guardaron silencio y miraron al origen de esa suave voz. Pertenecía a una mujer de hermosa figura, vestida de un vestido rosa pálido, cabellos rosas, ojos azules y sobre sus hombros estaba un manto negro con bordes dorados.

– Hola Elluka-sama – saludo una Rin sonriente.

– Hola Rin-chan – le devolvió la sonrisa y después volteo hacia el comandante – ¿Debo preguntar porque se reía la pequeña Rin?

– ¡NO! – le grito el de armadura roja mientras la miraba suplicante de que no hiciera más preguntas.

La peli-rosa sonrió al ver la reacción exagerada de uno de los héroes de Lucifenia. Después volteo nuevamente a la rubia que seguía sonriendo detrás de su padre.

– Rin, el joven amo me dijo que fueras a su cuarto para…

Elluka se detuvo al ver a Rin sacudir sus brazos y su cabeza frenéticamente en negación detrás del comandante. Ella vacilo un poco y una gota de sudor resbalo por su mejilla derecha mientras pensaba en algo para no causarle problemas a la rubia.

– Ehhh… me dijo, que te dijera… que fueras a recoger los platos sucios – miro el rostro de Leonhart que reflejo ligera duda – podría atraerá los ratones

– B-bueno Otou-san me tengo que ir – empezó a sudar un poco demasiado descontrolada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos – salúdame a mi nee-sama ¡Adiós!

El comandante miro extrañado y preocupado a su hija. Al verla despedirse de forma muy nerviosa, temblorosa, algo brusca y salir corriendo como si de su vida dependiera de ella, no es algo que ella haría. Tal vez si le temía al príncipe después de todo. Cuando miro en donde estaba parada Elluka noto que ya se había ido.

Con un suspiro frustrado se fue a la zona de entrenamiento a observar a los nuevos reclutas.

* * *

 **Corto lo se, pero con lentitud y seguridad habrá mas desarrollo en este fic el cual espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de la versión inversa de una de las canciones más reconocidas de los Kagamine. Y si hago la versión invertida de "Hija y Sirviente del Mal" es porque no ahí mucho en el que Len sea el soberano y Rin su sirvienta. Y por lo general prefieren a un barón que a una mujer que sea la cabeza de la familia. Eso es algo que siempre a estado en mi cabeza u.u de todos modos espero que les haya gustado y agradecería los reviews :D**


End file.
